irwinallentvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
LAND OF THE GIANTS quotes
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading THE CRASH-Fitzhugh: A bunch of tiny midgets trying to attack a world of giants with a broken safety pin and a match. THE CRASH-Fitzhugh: I can't go on. I can't. A constant nightmare in this hideous world. I can't go on. Never knowing what's going to come next. I can't go on, I can't. NOTE : Many of these quotes were from some of the scences to next week as good as I can remember them. THE WEIRD WORLD-Kagan: I've seen things that would drive a man insane. THE WEIRD WORLD-Kagan, lost Earth astronaut: Get out of here. When he breaks through, he'll crush all of you! Steve: Try and get him out. I'm going hold off that gopher. THE WEIRD WORLD-Kagan, lost Earth astronaut: Get my bow and arrow, try and kill it before he crashes through! THE GOLDEN CAGE-Marna: I'm happy, don't spoil it. THE GOLDEN CAGE-Mark: This is just a giant trap and you're nothing but a prisoner! Fitzhugh: I have my turkey. Dan: You stay around here and you may not even have a Thanksgiving. Fitzhugh: How depressing. NIGHT OF THROMBELDINBAR-Dan: They drop Fitzhugh into a bag and the bag into a fire and the smoke going up is supposed to be him...and they believe it. NIGHT OF THROMBELDINBAR-Valerie: That monkey terrifies me. I used to think monkeys were so cute. Fitzhugh: What have I done to deserve all of this! Fitzhugh: You think someone would have tried to help me! Barry: What're we gonna do? Mr. Fitzhugh's in that bag! Mark: Watch that monkey! RETURN OF INIDU-Inidu: A little over two years ago, something went wrong during a performance. The man who volunteered from the audience died as a result. I was tried, convicted of involuntary manslaughter, and sentenced to two years in prison. Fitzhugh: Foolish girl. Val: I was born that way. (NOTE: GORT AND TORG ARE ALTERNATE SPELLINGS OF GORT FROM THE MOVIE THE DAY THE EARTH STOOD STILL.) THE TRAP-Steve: Are you willing to bet that it'll wind down before they get that detector set up and running? THE TRAP-Mark: Fitzhugh, you either destroy that detector or the girls. THE TRAP-Fitzhugh: We'll find another power source captain, don't you worry. I always thought there was hope for our situation. GHOST TOWN-Mark: It is Earth! Look everybody we're back on Earth! GHOST TOWN-Valerie: Barry's dead. He was in the same explosion that killed the giant tramp! You saw him! GHOST TOWN-Fitzhugh: We can't get out! The whole town is surrounded by the force field! FRAMED-Dan: Alright now what's the idea--to get a picture of the killer planting his evidence, huh ? FRAMED-Steve: We've had enough of a go around on this. Unless I'm way wrong, that guy's gone for the police and he'll back soon to make sure that hobo's arrested for the crime. Let's get this film wound so we can get inside. FRAMED-Steve: Look Dan, any minute now, the killer could open this camera to develop the film that's in here. We can't get out without him seeing us. You've got to find a way to distract him. UNDERGROUND-Valerie: We're rescued. Mark: Another spaceship from Earth is here. Valerie: They're taking us back. UNDERGROUND-Mark: I thought I told you two to wait outside. Betty: Oh and since when did taking orders ever mean anything to you ? UNDERGROUND-Gorak, giant leader of an underground freedom organization: It's in the vault of the security police building--it's the best guarded installation in our world. A person my size couldn't hope to break into it but it would be simple for a small person like you. UNDERGROUND-Steve: Well, if one of us could be wrapped into a package and delivered there tonight, he could destroy the letter immediately. UNDERGROUND-Fitzhugh: Me ? Being wrapped in a package and mailed, like a common a common cheese, like a fruit cake ? Ridiculous. Steve: He was a giant among giants. MANHUNT-Steve: The convict took off his jacket and he wrapped it around the ship. Dan: What do you mean-wrapped his jacket around the ship--why? Steve: It looks like he's going to carry it off with him. MANHUNT-Fitzhugh: This is sheer foolhardiness. Prison guards and convicts everywhere. Please don't miss understand me. I...I too am concerned about our friends...but they could be anywhere in this forest. MANHUNT-Steve: Dan, here it is straight. There's a stretch of quicksand between us and the ship. The giant brought you right out into the middle of it. Mark: For all you know he could be a murderer! Steve: Then let someone else be the executioner. THE FLIGHT PLAN-Joe: With that ion, I'll be just like Steve, a pilot. We can fly to his planet, a dozen others, learn all their secrets, their technical information. And as soon as we've learned all they have to teach us, we come back and suddenly we're kings. The riches of the galaxy belong to us, just the three of us. No one else. Joe: You didn't know you how close you were you called me big Joe did ya? THE LOST ONES: Mark: We're not with the giants, can't you get that through your thick head! Nick: Four left out of twenty eight. Fitzhugh: I'd be tempted to go with them...if I were ten years younger. Barry: I like you just the way you are, Mr. Fitzhugh. Mark: She's either trying to save her own neck or she's flipped. Nick: It's not gonna work, baby. Steve: Go ahead Nick, push her around, you're not man enough to try it with me. DOUBLE CROSS-Dan: You mean, you figure, that if Fitzhugh developed amnesia he would have reverted back to his old ways. DOUBLE CROSS-Fitzhugh: We'll put their great sense of loyalty to work for us. The boy goes to the museum with us! The others will remain here. He will cooperate. Giant crook: Cause if he don't--his friends get it. Fitzhugh: The key to the lock on the museum door! THE CREED-(double entendre)-Steve: Barry, Barry, listen to me. Bite on this when it hurts. Try not to make a sound. THE CREED-Betty: Well, if his appendix isn't removed, Barry will die. THE CREED-Steve: That doctor was a really great guy. BRAINWASH- Dr. Kraal: A very special kind of foam with very special properties. If I apply it to our prisoner, he will no longer be able to resist our will in his mind or in his body. As long as the effects last, he will cooperate with us completely. Steve: They used the foam on Fitzhugh! Steve: ...and don't let that foam touch you...it's a killer! Dan: Steve got captured by a giant. Mark: What? THE BOUNTY HUNTER-Steve: With these posters out who knows how many thousands of giants are going to turn into bounty hunters---looking for us. We've all got to work together to get this ship ready to fly somewhere. Mark: You looking for an apology?! Steve: Did I ask? Steve: There is a time when we all pull together...or we all pull differently (double entendre) ON A CLEAR NIGHT YOU CAN SEE THE EARTH-Dan: Why would an optical scientist set up shop in a crummy area like this? ON A CLEAR NIGHT YOU CAN SEE THE EARTH-Steve: I'm telling you I saw Earth right through this lens! TERROR GO ROUND-Carlos: Can you imagine--two minutes ago here I am with a broken down carnival and absolutely no future and look what's fallen into my lap--the greatest attraction a tent show can have--two little people! Have you any idea how much the general circus people will pay me for these two--a fortune! Barry: A balloon. Val: A balloon? Val: I never thought I'd be so happy to be back on giant ground. SEVEN LITTLE INDIANS-Inspector Kobick: Their dog! Give him to me. This tiny dog holds the key to all our problems. We'll have the little people within a week--and we'll be rid of them once and for all! SEVEN LITTLE INDIANS-Kobick: See that they get no food or water until further notice. The rest of the little people are sure to attempt a RESCUE...and when they do then we'll get them all. SEVEN LITTLE INDIANS-Fitzhugh: I don't like the situation any more than the rest of you. We're at the mercy of an Inspector who wouldn't hesitate to starve us and a practical joker of a guard who would happily feed us to that leopard down there just to relieve his boredom if he gets the chance. Valerie: We can't cooperate with them! It's out of the question. There's nothing that we can do about it! Fitzhugh: I'm not through! You heard Dan--the time is up. Mark and Betty are gone, Steve is alone, and we haven't got a hope, not even a small hope to get rescued. Barry: Mr. Fitzhugh, the smallest dog on this planet is 12 feet high. TARGET: EARTH-Kobick: I'm sorry to have been so abrupt, Dr. Franzen, Mrs. Franzen, is it? Sometimes the chase (THE CHASE ?) after the little people doesn't leave us much time for the humanities. Mark: We make a deal with the giants. I fix their guidance system. They give us a free ride home. Val: Steve, I came because Mark needed someone to help him and because I'm sick and tired of running and hiding and living like an insect in this giant, grotesque world. You stay here but I want to go back home. GENIUS AT WORK-Dan: Fitzhugh's not one of us anymore--he's a giant. GENIUS AT WORK-Steve: There's more to it than just being the right size. (double entendre) GENIUS AT WORK-Steve: Inspector Kobick thinks that Fitzhugh almost killed that boy. If we get caught again, I don't want to have him answer for a crime that he didn't commit. DEADLY LODESTONE-Betty: Until we get that metal pin out of his leg, he'll be a dead giveaway for Kobick's detectors. Mark: While Steve takes the pin out of Dan's leg, the rest of us will give Kobick's detectors a fit by spreading inella metal all over the city. Mark: The only visitors we've had have been two squirrels...and I don't think they're spies for Kobick. Steve: You supervised an operation on a boy...a very small boy. Nurse Helg: Under our form of government, phones are tapped, walls have ears. Now they think I'm a loyal citizen. Mark: If it doesn't work, we haven't lost anything. Steve: Except Dan. NOTE: WATCH GARY'S FEET IN THE VERY LAST SCENE--HE IS STANDING THERE BEFORE HE RUNS IN. RESCUE-Betty: Oh but don't you see, that's the whole idea--little people don't weigh very much. Those two men that Sergeant Geido captured--they could dig through without collapsing the caved in wall because they are so little. Mrs. Bera: Why are you doing this? Do you really believe that your friends could save our children? News giant man: While all of the people are hoping for the safe recovery of the two young Bera children, it is noteworthy that an unprecedented event is taking place here today--little people for the first time, working with our people for the same goal. The two little people captured this morning volunteered to help even though the head of the Special Investigations Department Inspector Kobick refused to grant their freedom. Kobick: Get one thing straight, Lieutenant. While I'm concerned about those children down there--I don't want anything to happen to those two little people--they're part of a group---a group we want badly. SABOTAGE-Steve: Well, they FRAMED us but good. Steve: It's part of a plot by Security Chief Boulgar and his aide Zarken to frame us for blowing up the bridge. SHELL GAME-Steve: Mark, do you think you can build a giant hearing aide from the stuff we have here in the ship ? Steve: I think you've heard a lot of propaganda. Now look, we're here by accident. All we want is our freedom to return to our home. Steve: Take a look at us. We're exactly what you see--we're little people. We want to help your son so that we can help ourselves. Now does it look like...like we can harm you? THE CHASE-Mark: You need us to crack a counterfeit ring? Steve: There's no guarantee that Mark and I can do this job. While we have Kobick preoccupied, you and Dan come back here and see if you can get Betty free. And be sure and tell Dan about this forcefield. Dan: What happened to that old rule of yours about trusting no giant. Steve: Kobick, you're too much. THE MECHANICAL MAN-Fitzhugh: Not him--it--it was a monster, created by a madman. Programmed for violence and murder. THE MECHANICAL MAN-Steve: Well, not us, its a giant and its the biggest one you ever saw. Shakes off bullets like their flea bites. Mark: What the rest of us do--he fights for survival. SIX HOURS TO LIVE-Steve: ...we overheard them this afternoon, and I'm telling you the farmer did the killing. And they've got that stolen money there too...the money was never found was it? SIX HOURS TO LIVE-Radio Announcer Giant: Of most concern to our listeners today has to be the drama being enacted at the State Penitentiary where 25 year old Martin Reed is scheduled to die in exactly three hours for the murder of recluse Julian Ankers. There is of course a possibility that the governor will issue a reprieve sometime within the next three hours. However, spokesmen from the Hall of Justice have all expressed doubts that this will happen. The Governor himself is not available for a statement. He is again studying the trial records. As our listeners will recall I'm sure, the shockingly brutal crime occurred on a quiet afternoon.... THE INSIDE RAIL-Giant Security Chief Rivers: Attention all units, this is Chief Rivers, little people are loose on the race track grounds...patrol all fences...plug every hole even a mouse can get through and when you catch them..notify me personally. THE UNSUSPECTED-Dan: Don't try setting us up again, Steve. Kobick: Captain Burton and his little people are all extremely loyal to one another. EVERY DOG NEEDS A BOY-Barry: Steve, I'm taking Chipper back to the pet shop, there's a doctor there who can help him. EVERY DOG NEEDS A BOY-Barry: Valerie, if you were dying, I wouldn't let anyone stop me from taking you to a doctor. EVERY DOG NEEDS A BOY-Giant vet's aide Ben, who is helping the little people: King got hit by a car and ran off. Dan: Well, you had a feeling something might happen. Ben: But nothing this serious. You see King is a movie dog--he's worth a hundred thousand dollars and that's just part of it. In order. In order to take care of him, I had to be bonded...Dr. Howard had to guarantee me personally. If the dog goes, so does this place and my job. EVERY DOG NEEDS A BOY-Fitzhugh: What if we find the dog and he's hungry ? Dan: Fitzhugh, I think you'd give that dog indigestion. Steve: Now look, King is trained and he's obedient but we got to be careful because he might be frightened. Fitzhugh, you go with Dan because he knows what King looks like. EVERY DOG NEEDS A BOY-Barry: It's Valerie. He's got her and I think he's gonna kill her. Steve: Who's got her ? Barry: The giant--the mean one. EVERY DOG NEEDS A BOY-Carl, the mean giant: Still here, ahh ? That means your friends are in this room somewhere. They wouldn't leave without you. Oh, little people, you're in this room--I know you are. And in this room you're gonna stay. Until I find you. And believe me, I'm gonna find you. You see, I've got help. Crona is gonna help me. (Crona is a giant dog). GIANTS AND ALL THAT JAZZ-Biff Bower, ex fighter and poor jazz player: I'd actually be doing you a favor. You keep running around the streets, you'll only get run over by a car or eaten by a stray cat. At least the SID will give you three meals a day and warm place to sleep. Barry: Yeah and a cage--then we'll never get back to Earth. GIANTS AND ALL THAT JAZZ-Giant loan shark PJ Hanley: Tell me something Loach, who would play an inch and a half trumpet ? Loach, henchman: A six inch man. (he laughs long and heartily). Hanley: Uh, don't laugh, Loach, don't laugh. GIANTS AND ALL THAT JAZZ-Dan: The only way we can get that trumpet back is to separate Hanley from his pants. GIANTS AND ALL THAT JAZZ-Biff Bower: Then you can teach me to play. Dan: Yeah, if you promise to set the three of us free. DEADLY PAWN-Kronig, rich giant chess player: Chess is a game of war. Weakness is punished with death. A nice touch of realism, huh ? DEADLY PAWN-Kronig: Seven of you were supposed to have arrived outside. Precisely six minutes ago. Fitzhugh: How did you know that ? Kronig: We have observed you each time you have crossed my land on your way into the city. Sometimes two of you, sometimes five, sometimes six or seven. Each bit of information was fed into my computer. Extrapolation told me when next you would all be here in a group. DEADLY PAWN-Dan: You mean use our computer to help Barry make his moves ? (double entendre) DEADLY PAWN-Barry: A chess game. Kronig, obsessed giant chess player: Mainly to prove that although you Earthlings may have the mathematical and engineering intelligence to have reached our planet, still, I, Kronig, am superior to you in intellect. Mark: I think he's gone off the deep end. DEADLY PAWN-Dan: And if we lose ? Kronig: Then I will turn you over to the SID immediately. Fair enough ? DEADLY PAWN-Mark: All right, would you believe I'm hung up by my heels in an animal snare. You satisfied ?! Betty: Ohh, well, where are you and I'll come and help. Mark: Betty, would please shut up and listen! Everybody needs you right where you are. DEADLY PAWN-Dr. Laidlaw, sensible giant doctor: Kronig, they are real people. Members of our universe. Creations entitled to life just as we are. You have no right, no reason to kill them. DEADLY PAWN-Val: You said you weren't going to use the trap doors. Kronig: I don't know where they're located either. Locations change. They're electronically controlled. It could be that one of my pieces drops through. Barry: You're chess pieces aren't real people. Kronig: Why are you so concerned. It's the game that's important. Now stand at the edge of the table and I'll make the moves for you. You'll be in no danger. Barry: But my friends are--I won't play until you close the trap doors tight. Kronig: Let me call your attention to this screen. This electronic furnace is waiting for you underneath the trap doors. Either I drop your friends through now or you'll take your chances and play. You have no choice in the matter. DEADLY PAWN-Dan: Steve, Kronig, he threw everybody in the furnace. DEADLY PAWN-Betty: Mark, coffee, tea, or milk. Mark: Still calming the passengers, ey ? PAY THE PIPER-Piper: Hamlin, you say, eh. Ahh, yes, now I remember. I did a job in Hamlin once, about the year 1673, Earth time that is. I rid the place of a scourge of rats. Dan (about music on the radio which is music from GIANTS AND ALL THAT JAZZ that he played on his trumpet) Turn it off--it's no good. Fitzhugh: How's this? The pernicious piper tried to pick a peck of little people. Val: Not funny. Barry: It wasn't his fault, the ship got caught in a time warp, there wasn't anything anyone could've... Fitzhugh: We've been in the land of the giants for over a year now. what has he done to get us out? Barry: I'd rather stay here with my friends. Val: Feelings, emotions, I'm beginning to think you don't have any. Piper: No, I'm happy to report I don't. THE SECRET CITY OF LIMBO-Steve: Well, you heard him--somehow Mark, Fitz, and Valerie just disappeared. THE SECRET CITY OF LIMBO-Steve: Now look, if those archaeologists set off a blast and expose Limbo, it starts a war. Now that's what we learned right ? Mark: Yeah, but that's no... Steve: Well, in an all out war, what makes you think any of us are going to survive. None of us got a prayer unless we can find a way to stop the war before it starts. LAND OF THE LOST-Titus: My name is Titus and I am the absolute ruler of this land. Fitzhugh: All I need is a little supply of hot air. Barry: I suppose if one of us had to die, I'd be the one who'd be missed the least. DOOMSDAY-Fitzhugh: Kamber and Dr. North are part of a plot to kill a half a million people in this city at eleven o'clock this morning. Kobick: Do you hear me, Burton, you haven't got a chance this time! Kobick: Well, well, well, the little trouble makers again. Betty: We'll just do it my way this time. Steve: Inspector, I'm sure they didn't put you behind that desk because you're stupid. Fitz: You wouldn't want to make a sporting wager on that would you? Steve: Fitzhugh, would you shut up? WILD JOURNEY-Steve: If this thing is still set for LA two years ago and I can activate it, we're going back. Steve: Dan, the whole idea is to get back before we took off on that last flight. Steve: Thorg, if we don't take out that flight, you know the others ahh, would have never reached the planet of the giants. Berna: ...if all seven of you, the entire passenger list, the crew, and that dog are not on board Flight 6-12, it'll be disastrous. Dan: More of THAT JAZZ about changing the past. Berna: Mmm, mmm, oh, the flight will still crash, only this time, there'll be no survivors. Think it over, gentlemen. THE MARIONETTES-Steve: No, no, no, fun time is over. Dan and Valerie have been captured. Mark: Ahh, we've got to figure out a way to get Val away from that ape. Goldbe: This seems to be my day for helping little people. Steve: You get my friends away from Brady and I'll help you put together an act...a good one. COLLECTOR'S ITEM-Betty: ...well I think it has something to do with ahm, ah, a golden music box. Dan: Betty's on her way to brief you. Look, Mark, Steve riding the bumper of a giant's car. Mark: He's what? Dan: Can you come up with anything to locate him if he sends out a radio signal? Steve: Mrs. Garak, are you going to keep him from murdering his uncle and our friends? Steve: This music box, this is nothing but a booby trap--it's a giant bomb. Fitzhugh: Nothing's impossible when Fitzhugh is around. COMEBACK-Max Manfred: Well, let's say it's a classical death scene--Valerie's. Barry: Oh, that was awful (criticizing the episode perhaps?). Steve: Egor, I'd hate to disappoint you but we really don't have time to become movie stars at the moment. Max: Now, Valerie, you go to the French doors... A PLACE CALLED EARTH-Val: We're from Earth too and we're delighted to welcome you here, commander. When are you planning to go back? Steve: They plan to wipe out Earth and to repopulate it with people they can control. Dan: Yeah but time travel AND ALL THAT JAZZ (!). Dan: You're forgetting--they're giants. Olos: We simply dispose of anyone who gets in our way. CHAMBER OF FEAR-Steve: You let our friend go and we'll find the diamond for you. Val: I can't hold out much longer--you've got to help me. Betty, listen, you know that house at the edge of the park--you know where the people moved out yesterday, go there, call the police and tell them to come to Jolo's Wax Museum. Steve: You make one move toward us and this diamond here goes right out the window. All we want to do is get out of here. GRAVEYARD OF FOOLS-Mark: They're going to put them in that model plane and fly them to the other side of the planet. Steve: The graveyard...the graveyard of fools. Fitzhugh: Do you suppose we're all dead and don't know it? Melzak: It's probably the most powerful force ever seen on this planet. Whoever controls it controls time and space, even the universe. We think it came from the stars brought to this planet by some long lost galactic civilization. We found it and it's going to be mine and your going to help me have it. Giant Pirate Fitzhugh: You're going to die here, a long slow torturous death here in the Graveyard of Fools. That's the fate that awaits you and your friends for daring to come to my land. You are going to die here! Steve: It's not going to do you any good. This whole place is going to blow up. Bryk: That's a good try but it won't work. Steve: Look, you're playing with forces you know nothing about. You're experimenting blindly in the fourth dimension. You're not going to rule this planet...you're going to destroy it. Bryk: Big words for such a little man. It'll be interesting to see what happens to you when we transport the servo actuator back to Melzak's lab. Steve: That flame is the heart of an atomic furnace...we're right in the middle of it. Steve: Look, we have no intention of flying anywhere in this crate. A SMALL WAR-Barry: He's playing war and he thinks we're toys. Mark: I had a friend shot by a kid who didn't know what he was doing. After the shot my friend was dead. Very dead. There's fuel can over there, now I if say we explode it, maybe we won't all wind up dead. NIGHTMARE-Valerie: Barry, Barry, you've got to get out of the spaceship--it's going to explode. Mark: It's not just you. Steve and Dan just disappeared right in front of me--I don't even know where they are right now. Val: After Kobick left, Dr. Burger just set me free--he was looking straight at me and he couldn't see me. Dan: You might right now a giant can be reaching down for us and we wouldn't even know it!? Mark: Don't we'll all be exposed to radiation! Steve: This getting to be to a NIGHTMARE. Mark: I'm trying to get us back to Earth with this thing and you keep throwing up road blocks. Steve: No giants! (this was the terrible sound of the 70s!) THE DEADLY DART-Steve: It's the metal we're wearing! It's some kind of magnet! Giant SID Greyson: I'm fired, the SID removed and the whole investigation placed in the hands of the military. That means they'll do whatever's necessary to kill off the little people...fire, bombs, tanks... Bertha Frye: Well, my loyal listeners, here are the facts--the little people are ruthless, cold blooded murderers. I can now reveal that the man who was killed by one of the little people this morning was a carnival operator who once had held them captive. Tonight, another man died in the same fashion---Inspector Swann of the SID. Deadly curari was injected in the ankle of both victims with a small blow gun...an instrument of death that could have been made only by the vicious little people. Mark: What am I guilty till proved innocent? Fitzhugh: Well, I haven't heard any defense yet. THE CLONES-Giant Greta Gault: We have succeeded in duplicating you so completely, that even you can't be certain which is the original and which is the clone. Dan: What's happening? Mark: I don't know! Dan: What if I'm a copy..a clone. Arno: You know, I could force feed you by injection if it were necessary. You see, fear and anger seem to be reflected as a violent phase in THE CLONES' behavior pattern. Arno: We'll use it on our own people. We'll duplicate the best minds and bodies of our race over and over. HOME SWEET HOME-Mark: I'll tell you what he's trying to pull, this thing will only hold two people and he's making sure he would be one of them. Steve: Mark, we're landing on Earth. Fitzhugh: I wouldn't have to be told to take it easy if I had a captain who knew what he was doing. Steve: We ran into that once before. We were on the trip to London...the one that never got there. That was the first indication that we were entering...a space warp! Fitzhugh: There are many advantages to living in the year 1900. Fitzhugh: Those men and that witch want to burn us. SHERIFF: NOW, YOU SAY YOU WERE ON YOUR WAY FROM LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA TO LONDON, ENGLAND WHEN YOU LANDED IN THIS HERE, LAND OF THE GIANTS.... STEVE: THAT'S RIGHT. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED. Steve: It's an old trick but it is only 1900. OUR MAN O'REILLY-Betty: What a switch, the giants afraid of us instead of the other way around. Fitzhugh: Say goodbye to Barry for me. Mark: We all should have listened to Steve. Mark: Steve's right--it's dangerous fooling around with a giant. Fitzhugh: You're the leader here because your captain of this stupid spaceship. Mark: Well, wanted or not those store protection people are still looking for him. Dan (to Mark): The big sack cloth and ashes man--he got Fitzhugh into this and by George he's gonna be the one to get him out. Fitzhugh: We have at our service a giant creature that believes we are leprechauns...all we have to do is be careful about the way we say it and he'll do anything we tell him. Steve: Did you finally tell him the truth about us? Steve: You know, he's a great guy, too bad we had to spoil his faith in leprechauns. NOTE: WHEN THE GLASS BREAKS, A PIECE OF IT DOESN'T FALL AND THE ACTORS DON'T REALIZE IT. AS THEY CONTINUE ON ACTING, THE PIECE THEN FALLS AND ALAN HALE JR. REACTS WITH SHOCK AND JUMPS---WAS HE ACTING OR DIDN'T HE EXPECT IT AND REALLY WAS SHOCKED WHEN THE EXTRA PIECE FELL? PANIC-Dr. Murad: My colleagues call me a very ambitious man, cold with no conscience. I don't give second chances. Steve: ...and Betty's hiding in the barrel of the gun carried by the SID man. Mark: You're kidding. Steve: No, it was her only chance. Kirmus: I hear those little people are everywhere these days. Dan: Betty's in no condition to make it, she was almost frozen. Steve: Back to Earth...we'll be lucky to get out of this room, let alone back to earth. Get out of my way. Fitzhugh: Our last chance of going back to Earth...destroyed. Rogers, giant SID man: They're BEWITCHED. (double entendre) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Do not forget to add a category to help people find the page.